Little Sister
by SydneyAnneVaughn
Summary: Part 1 of the Sisters series. Sydney talks about having Nadia as a little sister.


Little Sister 

**By: **Eva Marie Rayne

**POV: **Sydney

**Ship: **none

**Background: **Slightly AU.

**Summary: **Sydney talks about having a little sister.

She was my little sister. She was the baby of the family, the apple of her daddy's eye, and Mommy's little princess. I was 4 years old when she was born, so I did sort of get jipped in my childhood. Oh well, I was still Dad's favourite, so envy never got the better of me.

Nadia Elyse Bristow had that beautiful dark brown hair and brown eyes that were characteristic of all the Bristow/Derevko women. She was almost the spitting image of her mother when she was born. Aunt Katya always remarked that Nadia must have some Derevko in her because of her no-nonsense attitude from a young age.

Nadia grew up so quickly, but she was always my little sister. She was still the one who came to me in a flurry of scraped knees, bullies, and boy problems since our parents were never around much. Every step of the way, I was still the one to clean up her ouchies, intimidate anyone that dared to mess with her, and keep her grounded by reminding her that all boys were horndogs.

By the end of middle school, we were inseparable. We visited Aunt Katya in Russia over Spring Break, and spent all summer at the mall looking for clothes and cute boys. We spent every waking moment of those summers together because Nadia knew that eventually, I'd graduate from highschool and move away to college.

I graduated in the top 25 of my highschool class when Nadia was in the 8th grade. Once I saw her after the ceremony, she hugged me and refused to let go, in fear that I would leave her forever. I reminded her of the promise I made her when she was in 1st grade that I would never leave her for anyone or anything in the world.

I kept that promise by attending UCLA while she was going through highschool. Midway through my freshman year, I was approached by a man who wanted me to join a black-ops division of the CIA, called SD-6. I accepted, hoping that my new job would teach my little sister that she could do great things with her life.

After 7 years of college and working for SD-6, I found out the worst thing ever. My father told me that SD-6 was not part of the CIA, but part of the Alliance of 12, an international terrorist organization. I felt so betrayed, but I felt so ashamed that I'd been unknowingly leading my sister to believe that I was doing good for our country.

Upon my discovery of the true nature of SD-6, I went to the real CIA and offered to be a double agent. I was finally clearing my conscience and showing my sister that I really was a good person. She decided to take after me after getting her Bachelor's degree, so she took a job with Argentine intelligence. It killed me to be so far away from her, but I was so proud that she was making a difference in the world.

We sent letters at least 3 times or more a month, and I was well on my way to destroying SD-6 from within. I never told her the real truth about what I'd done with SD-6, but I never wanted her to know that I'd ever worked against the US in any way. I just told her that I was working on a huge operation to bring down a multinational terrorist organization, and that I couldn't wait to be done.

After 2 years, SD-6 was taken down and I invited Nadia to come back to the States and work with me at the CIA. She agreed happily and immediately flew back to L.A. When she arrived, I met her with open arms and gave her a big hug. It was the first time we'd seen each other in almost 3 years, and I was eager to tell her about everything that'd happened.

She finally learned the truth about SD-6, but she was angrier with our father than me because she knew that I had no clue of their true affiliations. I was so happy that she didn't hate me for what I'd done. I showed her around LA, which changed a lot since she left, and I told her what to expect from working at the CIA.

I was so proud of her on her first day. In her first briefing, she became part of our little extended family, and she made Kendall look really stupid. Vaughn really liked her, and I could see Weiss giving her looks across the table. It was so cute.

We worked on several operations over the next couple of years before I finally got out of college, and we got a house together. She started seeing Weiss, so they went on double dates with Vaughn & I every weekend.

There was a big change of command at the CIA, and Nadia & I were invited to join a real black-ops group, later called APO. We were under the direction of the one man I hated more than anyone – Arvin Sloane. I told Nadia about him, and she was none too happy to be working with him. I was glad that she was so headstrong, because her Derevko attitude got her out of quite a few tight spots.

Then, the time finally came in my life that I had to leave my little sister: Vaughn & I got married. I didn't move too far, and she was my maid of honor. We continued working at APO until I was pregnant with my first child.

When I was 5 months pregnant, Nadia decided that it was time for her to settle down, and she married Weiss. I was the maid of honor at her wedding and I was so proud to see everything working out so well in her life.

We're both now in separate places, but we still see each other every day. Nadia's now 7 months pregnant with her first baby, and Vaughn & I are raising our little 18 month-old baby girl. I still to this day clean up her ouchies, and intimidate anyone that dares to threaten her, but boys aren't just horndogs anymore. Sometimes they make the best husbands ever and the best person to spend the rest of your life with (besides your big sister, of course). I look at her every day and see how much she's grown up, but she's still my little sister no matter what. Always has been, always will be.


End file.
